Broly's Princess
by Fausha
Summary: Fausha's an orphin, her parents were killed but she survived, she is taken in by Bardock who raises her as his niece and soon she catches the kings, Broly's eye. Adventure and Romance ensue
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A young girl raced through the forest blood flowing from a cut on her forehead. She held a baby in her arms, she made it to the city and ran through the streets staring up at the large numbers, she found the house she wanted, #680, and placed the baby on the doorstep, she knocked hard before racing off tears falling, black spots forming in front of her eyes. The door to the house opened and a tall man stood in the doorway. He looked down and blinked; he picked the baby up and stared at it. The baby opened its eyes to show silver pools that seemed to pierce into his soul, he lifted her up out of the bundle and stared at the long black hair, three large spikes were on one side. The baby shivered and cooed watching him. He looked at the necklace and his eyes went wide. There was blood on the long rectangular necklace.

"No." He whispered; he looked at the baby. "That means, your parents, Fasha, Tora…Their dead!" He held her close rocking her thinking. "I'll raise you, they would want that…You're name is going to be Fausha, in honor of you mother." He said. A teen came over sleepily.

"What is it Dad?" He asked. He saw the baby. "That's! That's Fasha's new baby gi—" The man covered his mouth.

"Not while the door is open, Raditz, take her so I can close and lock the door." Raditz took Fausha and the man closed the door locking.

"Bardock?" Came a woman's voice, a tall woman that looked like Raditz came over, she saw Fausha and paled.

"Fasha and Tora?"

"They have passed away, Rada, and Torani probably saved her little sister." Raditz's eyes went wide.

"D-Do you think Torani is okay?" He asked. Bardock sighed.

"I don't know; there was some blood next to her, on the floor, she's injured, she might survive, I don't know." He said. Raditz looked away his eyes shimmering with tears. The cry of a boy filled the air.

"M-Mommy!" Rada raced into the other room, she came out with a toddler.

"It's alright, Kakarot, your fine." She murmured stroking his hair, which looked exactly like Bardock's. Kakarot was sobbing softly.

"I-I saw Auntie bein huwt by a meanie, den I saw Uncle goin to hew onwy to take a swowd to da chest! D-Den Auntie attacked da meanie whiwe Sissy wan off wid Baby! A-Auntie hit da gwound covewed in bwood, hew eyes wewe gwased an- an—" Kakarot burst out sobbing. Rada soothed him gently tears in her own eyes, Kakarot calmed down and saw Fausha. "Baby! Wha's Baby doin hewe?" He asked staring at her with wide eyes.

"Fasha and Tora are—" Raditz began but Bardock interrupted.

"Tora and Fasha wanted us to raise her, so she would be safe from harm, do not worry, and her name is Fausha now."

"Fasha?"

"No, Fausha, with a U."

"Fausha…Oh…Yay!" Kakarot squealed watching the sleeping baby with excitement. Bardock laughed.

"Fausha will sleep in the room with you and Raditz, alright, Kakarot?"

"No, is Goku!" Kakarot said. A nickname given to him by a kind old man named Gohan. Bardock laughed.

"Alright, _Goku, _You're sharing your room with Fausha, alright."

"Wiw she sweep in da cwib wid me?" He asked.

"No, she'll use Raditz's old crib." Kakarot pouted but nodded.

* * *

><p>Fausha craned her neck to see the king's son, who had returned from visiting another kingdom with his father. It was difficult to see him; soon she was picked up by Raditz so she could see. She grinned at the young prince; he looked to be the same age as Kakarot and was very handsome.<p>

"The prince is a handsome boy." She said softly. "He looks lonely though…" She said softly. The prince looked at her and she waved, his eyes went wide when she did so and she grinned. Raditz soon put her down, ignoring her complaints.

* * *

><p><em>That night<em>

Fausha got out of bed and moved quietly through the house, she left the house and stood outside looking at the sky. She smiled and again tried to count the stars. She got to 200 before someone spoke.

"What are you doing?" She jerked and looked around. Her eyes went wide when she saw the prince himself.

"My prince," She said softly bowing in respect. "I was counting the stars." She said.

"Why?"

"Because it calms me, and because it helps me get sleepy when I am not." She said softly.

"Why did you wave at me?"

"Because I thought you might like it, I figured most people stay away from you because they believe they are below you, I though, believe that everyone is equal." She said. The prince blinked. They both suddenly looked at the castle hearing the shouts of the guards.

"Uh oh, they know I'm missing." He said; He turned to head to the castle.

"Before you go, what's your name?" Fausha asked. The prince stopped.

"Broly, what's yours?" He asked looking at her.

"Fausha," She said; Broly smiled.

"Maybe we will see each other again." He said before running off.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Broly stood staring out at his kingdom. He wore baggy white pants, gold boots with Sapphires in them, gold arm cuffs with Sapphires in them, thin gold arm bands, a gold necklace with a Sapphire in it, a thin gold neck band, gold hoop earrings and a gold Diadem with a small sapphire in it, he had a red robe over his pants, his chest was bare though, he had several chains around the red robe, all gold. He looked at the city around the castle. He needed a wife, preferably Saiyan, since he was a Saiyan and since Saiyan women could have children well into their Seventies. A great thing for Saiyans, their long Life spans, sadly most Saiyans died before they hit 50, because of their love of fighting. His adviser appeared.

"I need a wife, Eccutel… This means I must see all the princesses." He said.

"If I may, my lord, you should marry one of your subjects, Princesses are spoilt and would boss you around; one of your subjects though, would obey without question." He said. Broly thought silently.

"Alright, I hereby decree that all the virgin women of age to be brought to my palace, so that I may choose a bride." He said. Eccutel bowed and rushed off.

* * *

><p>Fausha picked up the basket heading home humming, that's when she saw the announcer. She went towards him to hear what the king had to say.<p>

"By his royal majesties decree, all virgins of age are to be brought to the palace so that he may choose a wife." The announcer said. Fausha paled. She bolted home with the basket.

* * *

><p>"What!" Bardock said looking up sharply.<p>

"The virgin's of the city are to be brought to the palace!" Fausha said. "What are we going to do? I don't want to be taken into the palace! The king is a gorgeous man but, the soldiers are cruel and crude and would have a field day with the virgins." She said, pacing. Bardock sighed thinking.

"I have it, Raditz, Kakarot, and Vegeta will protect you, they will make sure you are unharmed, you must obey the decree, do not worry, Fausha, knowing those three, no man will touch you during your stay at the palace." He said. Raditz stepped in. "Ah speak of the devil, Raditz, take Fausha to the palace, I rather have my son do it than a stranger, just in case get Kakarot and Vegeta also, you guys will watch her while the king chooses a queen." Raditz nodded. Fausha followed him to the palace nervous, as soon as she was in though she was awestruck, the castle was big, and beautiful, the candelabras were made of gold and had rubies in it, the chairs had silk and velvet pillows in them and were elaborately done, the table was huge and had curved legs, there were bright colors all around and incense burned in the palace. Fausha breathed in, she smelled Myrrh and some spices, her nose picked up another scent and she turned to see a Eunuch. Several girls were already there.

"Is this all of the virgins?" The Eunuch asked.

"Yes." A soldier said.

"Good, you may leave." He said. The soldiers left, Raditz patted Fausha's arm.

"We'll make sure that you are safe." He said before following his brother and Vegeta. The Eunuch cleared his throat.

"You all will come with me; while you are here you will stay in the kings Harem. The soldiers are not allowed to touch you while you are here." He saw Fausha's raised eyebrow. "Intimately," He clarified; ignoring the giggles from the women. "I am Piccolo, the kings lead Eunuch. Now come." He said heading down a flight of stairs, he entered a room filled with jewelry, the women shrieked loudly and raced around, Fausha looked around.

"Piccolo, what is the king's favorite color?" She asked.

"He likes red." Piccolo said.

"And what is his color?"

"Green," Piccolo said. Fausha looked around and found a gold necklace with green and red stones in it. She picked it up. She began to put it on when a girl yanked it out of her hands.

"I want this!" She said grinning nastily. Fausha frowned.

"I had chosen that."

"Tuff, bitch, if the king likes red and his color is green I will wear them for him." Fausha flicked her off before looking around. She finally turned to Piccolo.

"What jewelry would the king like the most?" She asked. Piccolo looked at her before leading her to a small chest; he pulled out earrings that had Onyx in them.

"These belong to his mother, when he was a baby he used to play with them, he might not remember them but he will like them." He said. He put them on her ears before lifting up a black silk ribbon which he tied around her neck. "He likes black too, not as much as red, but with your skin, black looks better on you." He said. Fausha smiled.

"I always loved black; it's a wonderful color, so mysterious. Plus it makes me think of the night." She said. She saw two rubies, an idea formed and she picked them up, she saw that they were earrings and she untied the ribbon, she poked them through and put the ribbon back on. It now looked like two drops of blood on the ribbon. She smiled.

"There, I'm wearing his color. Now, I guess I can wear a nice green dress…Nah, I'll wear black and red." She said. Piccolo nodded. He cleared his throat getting all of the women's' attention.

"You all get to spend one night with the king, if he likes you, he'll ask again for you, during this time you will be going through beauty treatments, you get to choose which first, whether it be cosmetics and perfumes or oil of myrrh. If you have something that you are good at, then it would be wise to show it to the king." He said. Fausha thought at what she was good at, cooking, sword fighting, fist fights, singing…when her night came she would ask to cook the kings meal under the eyes of the other cooks, so they wouldn't over react about poison, and ask to bring it to the king herself, then when her night came on she would sing…yeah, that would work very well… She also could dance for him. Fausha smiled nodding. "Now, you must eat and rest for the night, you will learn other things that a queen would know tomorrow." Piccolo finished and left. The girl from earlier was bragging very loudly.

"The king is surely to choose me! I mean why would he not! All the men in my neighborhood ask me to wed them but mother made father decline, knowing the king would see me sooner or later." She said. Fausha rolled her eyes, she saw a servant. She went to him.

"May I have some parchment and a quill?" She asked, the servant nodded and left to get them. When he returned she took them with a thanks. She then sat down and began to write, thinking of all kinds of dishes to serve to the king, she wrote in a neat Loopy handwriting. Soon she finished the list and nibbled on the tip of the quill looking at it, she scratched out some dishes and wrote in others, soon she finished and she smiled.

"What's this," The girl said snatching the parchment away from her. Fausha jumped up.

"My list," She said.

"Why do you need such a stupid thing, servants can do all of the chores, all you have to do is sit back and relax!" She said beginning to tear it up. Fausha slammed her fist into the girl's stomach making her drop the list.

"No, you don't, a Queen has things to do, just as a king does, a Queen must run the castle while the king takes care of political things, she must make sure that all the meals are on time, that they are to the kings liking, and that they are not poisoned, she must also please the king. Now, don't take things that are not yours, I made this list so I can do this for the king when my night comes around."

"Doubt…" The girl stopped to gain more breath. "Doubt… You'll…..Even have….A night with….The king…I'll be married to…him by then…" She wheezed out. "Then I'll…have you executed for your…arrogance…"

"I'm not the one bragging about how many men wanted to fuck me." Fausha snapped, before turning and stalking off.

* * *

><p>Fausha stared at the horse her eyes wide. She had never seen such a beautiful creature, it was pure black and had a pure white mane and tail, and it had large piercing blue eyes. Fausha stared at it in awe before tentatively touching its nose with her hand. She rubbed its fur gently.<p>

"Mam, you are to ride the horse." One of the servants said. Fausha nodded and they helped her onto the horse.

"What are you doing," She heard Piccolo, "That horse has yet to be broken!" He raced over but the stallion took off. Fausha yelped and held on with her knees, the horse began to buck. Fausha clung to his back as the horse tried to throw her off, her tail instantly wrapped halfway around the horses body so she wouldn't fall off, finally the horse grew tired of bucking and stopped to breath. Fausha sat up. She looked at the horse.

"Are you finished?" She asked, the horse snorted and shook its head. "Good, now, turn around and take me back to Piccolo and the servants." She said. The horse turned dutifully and did so. Piccolo watched his mouth agape. Fausha got off of the horse and rubbed its nose.

"You're a good horse, thank you." She said softly. She looked at one of the stunned servants. "What's this horse's name?"

"H…We haven't given him one yet." A servant said.

"Really, may I name him?" Fausha said smiling slightly.

"S-Sure," Piccolo said stunned.

"Alright, from now on his name is Admissarius, it means stallion in Latin." She turned to the horse. "Do you like that name?" She asked, Admissarius neighed and nipped her arm gently. Fausha laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." She said.

* * *

><p>Fausha knocked Raditz back panting slightly, grinning. Raditz gritted his teeth.<p>

"You've been practicing behind my back haven't you?" He asked. Fausha smiled.

"I've been training with Kakarot and Vegeta too, remember?" She said. Raditz groaned, even though she was a girl she had the skill of any warrior. Raditz swung at her but she parried with ease, she suddenly swept his feet out from under him and put the tip of her sword at his throat. "You give?" She asked. Raditz gritted his teeth.

"I give." He muttered. Fausha grinned removing the sword from his through. "When I wanna give," He suddenly said dropping his and tackling Fausha, he then began to tickle her, Fausha burst out laughing wiggling.

"Stop Raditz, That tickles!" She said laughing. Raditz grinned.

"It's supposed ta, I'm tickling you!"

* * *

><p>Broly watched Raditz tickle Fausha, he had been watching her fight him; he had been watching her a lot lately. She was a beautiful woman, she was slim, but had the build of a fighter, well endowed, a tight rear, thick black hair, bedroom eyes and kissable lips. She was truly a woman. And she didn't seem to be showing off like some of the other women, she wore trousers and a shirt, not a dress, the other women wore tight dresses that were way too revealing, obviously trying to get his attention, but the way Fausha's shirt strained from her large chest drew his attention more than the dresses on the other women, and the way the trousers sat showing off her tight ass. Broly gulped. She was wearing a black choker with two rubies in it, drawing his eyes to her creamy smooth neck, then there were the earrings, so familiar to him and yet he could place it. Piccolo had given her a small golden tiara with green emeralds in it; she was wearing his favorite colors and his colors. He was a bit jealous of Raditz, but from what he picked up, she was Raditz's adoptive cousin, she viewed him as a brother and nothing more, the same went with his annoying little brother, Kakarot, Broly couldn't help but grit his teeth when Kakarot came to Fausha's rescue, along with Vegeta, they were having so much fun, and he was stuck all alone. He growled when Kakarot hugged Fausha who kissed him on the cheek. Raditz obviously heard and looked up. Broly turned and stalked into his room, his snake of an adviser appeared.<p>

"My lord, the best virgin for you would be Elppa." He said. Broly concentrated, Elppa…Ah, Elppa was one of the girls flaunting off her body, she wore a gold necklace with green and red jewels in it along with bright green earrings and a tight red dress that stopped just above her knees, the dress also pushed up her breasts, making it look like they would spill out at any moment. Broly shook his head, he didn't want her, he was surprised she was a virgin, with the way she flirted with the guards.

"I know the virgin I want, and it's her." He said nodding towards Fausha. Ecuttel looked and frowned.

"She is the worst one; she shows no promise of being a Queen, she would tell you what to do and disobey without reason." He said, Broly growled and spun to face him.

"I get to choose! Me! Not you! The last time I checked I was king, not you! Get out! Now!" He roared. Ecuttel ran from the room.

* * *

><p>Fausha looked up at the growing power.<p>

"Shit, Fausha go back to the Harem, Kakarot ma- Fine Goku, make sure she gets there safely, Vegeta tell Piccolo that Broly has lost it again." Raditz said. Kakarot led Fausha off while Vegeta went to find Piccolo.

"What's happening? What did Raditz mean by Broly losing it?"

"The king has little control over his anger at times, he has moments where he loses control of his anger and he goes into a rampage, he's killed in that state, he usually is quite calm, these rampages only happen whenever something has seriously made him mad, it's best to stay out of his way when he's in this mood, that's why he made a decree that whenever he went into this mood that the people should stay in their homes and keep their animals locked up so he doesn't hurt anyone or thing as he tries to get to the forest." Kakarot explained.

"But can't someone calm him?" Fausha asked. Kakarot shook his head. Fausha suddenly jumped over him and raced back.

"Fausha, don't!" He said. Fausha looked back.

"I'm going to try to calm him!" She said. "I need a flute of sorts please, find one for me!" She said. Kakarot sighed and went to find one, Fausha climbed up the wall to get to Broly's room, when she got onto the balcony, Kakarot showed at the bottom and threw the flute up to her, she caught it and ran into his room, she squinted, and the lights in Broly's room had been put out. "My king," She said softly, suddenly she was thrown into a wall. Broly towered over her snarling his eyes blood red. Fausha gulped before licking her lips, she put the flute to her mouth and began to play. A soothing melody flowed from the flute as she played a song she had made to calm a person or an animal, she had made it so the children her neighborhood could go back to sleep if they had a nightmare. Broly's growls slowly faded and he sat down listening to her play the flute. Piccolo opened the door to Broly's room and he snarled grabbing Fausha and yanking her into him.

"Mine!" He snarled. Fausha yelped her eyes wide. Piccolo stood still.

"Yours, she needs to…prepare for tonight." He said. Broly frowned before letting her go. Fausha walked slowly to Piccolo and he led her away. "Tonight you will have your night with the king; it will be the only way to appease him." Piccolo said. Fausha sighed.

"Alright, but I must cook him a meal, that's what I planned, I love to cook, and I can sing and play the flute, and dance. " Fausha said. Piccolo nodded and led her to the kitchen. The cooks looked up and frowned.

"Princess Fausha wants to cook a meal for the king, please help her do so." Piccolo said before leaving.

"Why do you want to cook a meal for the king?" One cook asked suspiciously.

"Well, Piccolo said to use talents we have to please the king, I am good a cooking, and I want to cook him a meal, you don't have to worry about poison, I wouldn't do that to the king, he's a kind ruler, and I've lived a good life with my uncle under his rule." Fausha said. The cooks nodded and helped her prepare the kings meal, when the food was finished, Piccolo returned and took her to bathe and change into her outfit, it was a long gold dress similar to an Egyptian style dress, the collar was green and wrapped around her shoulders, the sleeves flowed down her arms and over her hands, the dress brushed the floor, it was made from Egyptian silk, it had black trimmings around the bottom, the sleeves and the waist, Piccolo put in the earrings and put the collar on, he made sure the Tiara was in place before putting in a piece into her hair, it was silver and had diamonds in it, it wrapped around her largest spike and wove through her hair down her back. Piccolo put on a green and gold bracelet, and a red and black anklet. "You are done." He said. "Follow me."

* * *

><p>Broly sat in the large dining room waiting for Fausha and for the banquet. He wondered what the cooks prepared this time, he saw Fausha step in and he lost the ability to breath. Fausha was beautiful, she looked like a princess, and he groaned as she flowed to him her hair shimmering, no, there was a piece in her hair that made it shimmer so. She curtsied and Broly got a good view down her dress, he groaned again but signaled her to sit down. Fausha did.<p>

"I pray that you like Dinner, My king." She said softly. Broly frowned and Fausha explained. "I asked Piccolo to allow me to cook dinner for you, my king." Broly blinked as the food was brought in, there was enough food to feed two Saiyans, his mouth watered at the scent of the food, he breathed it in his eyes closed. Soon the food was placed in front of them and the servants poured wine, Fausha looked into her goblet a small frown on her face, Broly fought back the urge to kiss that cute frown off of her face. Broly lifted his goblet to her before taking a drink. Fausha did the same, and then they began to eat. Broly bit back a growl when he took a bite, the food was delicious, even his cooks had never made such a meal as she had, the meats were tender and seasoned just right, the vegetables nice and crunchy, the cooked fruit were soft and sweet, and the bread, the bread was warm, as if it just came out of the stove. Fausha watched him worried.

"It's delicious." He said softly. Fausha blushed.

"Thank you, my king." She whispered.

"What else can you do?" He asked.

"Well…I…I can sing and dance, and play instruments….And I have been told I'm good at telling stories…" Fausha looked at her fingers. "I'm good with children as well." She said, the thought came unbidding into his head, he saw her pregnant with his child, then he saw her holding his son breast feeding him, then he saw himself at her breast suckling, and her withering moaning in pleasure. He held his head groaning, she made the perverted side of him come out. Fausha looked up confused but then caught the scent of his arousal and blushed deeply.

"…I'd…" Broly stopped to clear his throat, since his voice had gone husky. "I would love to hear you play again." He said. Fausha nodded.

"I can play the harp if you want."

"That would be nice." A servant brought a harp to her, Fausha began to play, and then she sang

_"The moon has risen on the stars above  
>with a glow that shines full of love<br>She bathes her friends in light so bright  
>And sinks down once again<em>

_The sun loves her for who she is  
>And won't stop chasing her<br>He'll race through time  
>Till he reaches her<br>And holds her close by_

_The stars love her for her glow  
>and sing their songs of praise<br>They sing so loud that we may hear  
>Their wondrous songs of praise." <em>Broly listened his eyes closed.

"…Who wrote that?" He asked. "It's beautiful…"

"I did, my king." Fausha said softly. "I wrote it when I was younger." She said. Broly smiled. "It's about the moon, and how the sun and the stars think about her, the sun loves her and chases her to have her in his arms, that's why when the sun is up the moon isn't seen and when the moon is up the sun isn't seen, he's chasing her around in the sky." She said softly.

"Do you have a story about that?" He asked. Fausha thought.

"…No but I could make one for it." She said. "If you would like," Broly smiled.

"That would be nice." He said. Fausha nodded and thought.

"There once lived a young woman with snow white hair, she loved to sing all day, it was something that put her to peace. One day the sun heard her beautiful voice, he fell in love with her voice and had to see who she was, he took the form of a man and landed on earth and found her, as soon as he saw her he fell deeply in love, with her and her lovely voice, he returned to the sky and told the stars about her, he returned to earth and sought an old lady who could put a spell on her, he begged her to do so and the old lady promised to do so but on one condition, when she would go into the sky, she would reflect his love unto the world, but he would never get to hold her. He agreed and she cast a spell over the woman turning her into the moon, she was placed into the skies for all of the earth to see, and the stars praised her beauty and her songs that still could be heard, they sang of both and the sun would always chase her, but he never caught her, fearing the consequences, for the witch told him if he did catch her, that she would die and fade from this world, so he chases her through the skies to this very day…" She said. She looked over at Broly and saw that he was fast asleep. She smiled and quietly got the servants who carried him to bed; she followed and slept on top of the blankets.

* * *

><p>Fausha woke up with a jolt, the nightmare vivid in her head. She tried to sit up but couldn't, she looked down and saw Broly nuzzling her chest in his sleep, his arms around her. She blushed and shook his shoulder. He growled and nuzzled closer. Fausha watched him blushing. Suddenly he rolled over and she gasped feeling something, she looked around and saw that his pants were on the ground, along with her dress, she remembered vaguely pulling it off to cool down; Fausha blushed realizing they were both naked.<p>

"Oh, God," She whispered.

"Fausha…" Fausha jolted when Broly whispered her name, she looked down afraid he had woken up. He was still asleep, he flicked his tongue out and she gasped her eyes wide. "…Scrumptious, mine," He said holding her tighter licking her breast.

"M-My k-king, y-you must s-stop!" She said shakily, Broly didn't hear her he licked faster before suckling her, a cry escaped her and she arched up. Broly snapped awake and sat up looking for the threat. He looked down and paled, he jumped off of her looking for blood on the bed, when he found none he relaxed. Fausha lay on the bed panting her eyes wide; she looked over at him, blushed even more and covered her eyes. Broly frowned, and then looked down; he cursed and grabbed a pillow. Fausha pulled the blankets over her body still blushing. The door open and a young maid came in; she froze looking at the two, her face going red. She stuttered out an apology and raced out leaving the clothing she had brought in. Broly lifted the clothing up and gave Fausha the white dress. Fausha pulled it on. Broly pulled on clean pants and put of his jewelry. Fausha sat up watching him. Broly noticed and turned to look at her but she looked away blushing even more, he sighed.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"You…You were….su…suckling…" She whispered blushing even more. Broly frowned, and then groaned realizing what she meant. _Well that fantasy was fulfilled. _He gently pulled her up.

"Did I do anything else?" He asked; Fausha shook her head her face still red. He relaxed. "Alright, go and eat with the other virgins, I have things to take care of." He said. Fausha nodded, curtsying slightly and raced from the room her face crimson.

* * *

><p>Fausha made it to the harem and collapsed panting her eyes wide a blush on her cheeks. That's when she noticed the virgins staring at her wide eyed.<p>

"A maid told us that you were with the king…naked…" One whispered. Fausha groaned and stood.

"I didn't have sex with him, I strip in the night, and he probably does too." She said.

"The king stripped all the way down?" another asked. Fausha gave a slight laugh.

"I don't think the king wears underwear, he just doesn't seem that type." She pointed out.

"D…Did you see… all of him?" a third asked. Fausha blushed and nodded, the girls instantly gathered around her asking questions.

"H-How big was he?" one asked.

"He was…well…his muscles sure don't compensate for anything, let's just put it that way."

"Since he always wears his jewelry did he have any down there?"

"Nah, I think he'd kill the one to actually put it on," She pointed out.

"D-Does he gets…uh…you know…excited in the morning like some men do?"

"Yeah, he does." Fausha said.

"Did he do _anything?_" One asked; Fausha blushed.

"He…uh…well…when I woke he had his head between my breasts and then he…uh…suckled them…" She said and the girls burst out giggling all of them blushing. Fausha sighed rubbing her eyes. She had tossed and turned all night. She blinked seeing Elppa. She looked pissed.

"You little slut, you are going to pay for enchanting my king." She hissed. "GAURDS, this bitch isn't a virgin! Take her away!" She shouted. Several guards grabbed her and dragged her out. Fausha yelped. "Wait." Elppa said, she reached over and yanked the earrings out with a smirk. "Now you can take her away."

"Hey, what the hell," She snapped only to be smacked. The guards eyed her and a shiver went down her back. _Raditz, Kakarot, Vegeta! I need your help! One bitch of a Virgin has put me into a situation that looks as if it might risk my own virginity! _She sent out. She heard a ripping noise and opened her eyes, then screamed and began to kick.

* * *

><p>Broly stared at the window confused; he swore he had just heard Fausha call for her best friends. He shook his head.<p>

"It must have been my imagination." He muttered. That's when he heard Raditz's voice.

"Kakarot what the fuck are you doing?" Raditz hissed.

"Getting the king, Fausha's in danger and I bet he'll go apeshit if he learns."

"Wait….Did you just say shit?"

"Oops, sorry, bro forgot myself."

"You're hopeless." Kakarot popped into view.

"My king, Fausha's i—" Broly grabbed him by the throat lifting him up into the air.

"What the fuck is going on! You are supposed to be protecting her!" He snarled.

"My king, we want you to help, they won't listen to us, they obey you without fail, you must help us save her before it's too late, before they take her virginity; the law states that if a male Saiyan deflowers a female he must take her as his mate, the first man— whoa!" Broly had released Kakarot and jumped out the window snarling. Kakarot landed on his feet and grinned at the dumbstruck Raditz and Vegeta. "There, told you he would go into a rampage." He said, "Now come on Dad's at the gate, we can grab him real quick." He said. The two older Saiyans shook out of their stunned state and went to get Bardock.

* * *

><p>Fausha bit and clawed at the man who was trying to pin her down.<p>

"Get off of me you pig-fucking, goat-loving, son of a whore!" she hissed, getting him on the cheek with her nails, he howled in pain and slapped her hard across the face, Fausha's head jerked to the left and hit the rock right next to her, she gave a weak growl pain flooding her, he grinned then went to undo his belt. Suddenly he was ripped off of her by Broly, who was growling.

"Don't touch my favorite virgin!" He snarled.

Bardock came over and helped Fausha stand, Fausha whined in pain leaning on him, blood flowing from a wound on her forehead. Kakarot, Raditz and Vegeta came over to her as well worried.

"B-But we were told by your future queen that she was not a virgin!" The guard said pale.

"She is my future queen!" Broly snarled making Fausha gasp in surprise. The guard paled even more.

"B-But, E-Elppa said that you were g-going ta m-marry her!" He said. Broly growled,

"I would never marry that little slut, she smells of 10 different men." He snarled; he threw the guard to the side. "Leave my sight, get Elppa and throw her out of the castle." He snapped going to Fausha, he took his crown and gently placed it onto her head. "There, proof that you will be my queen." He said softly. Kakarot was grinning.

"Great! The king is the best husband for Fausha!" He said, "Let's go on back!" Bardock nodded and helped Fausha walk, Broly followed, something was off to him, and he knew that one of the men was a lover to Elppa, but which one? He had smelled him, before fear and urine covered it, it was right under his nose too…wait, how could it- He whirled around just in time to see the man shoot of a ki blast at Fausha, time seemed to slow, Broly turned to watch the ki blast fly at Fausha, Raditz got in the way, it slammed into his shoulder causing him to spin, Fausha screamed, Kakarot yelped as Raditz landed on him, Vegeta cursed, then Bardock acted.

"Javelin riot storm!" Several shots of ki flew from him all slamming into the guard, who screamed in pain, steam rose from his body before he hit the ground dead.

"You mother Fucker!" Another guard roared; throwing himself at Bardock and Fausha, Vegeta grabbed Fausha pulling her out of the way as a ki blast slammed into Bardock, who took it and attacked the guard, and with that, all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>Fausha watched as Raditz, Kakarot, Broly, Bardock and Vegeta fought, Broly, who had snapped when a guard nearly attacked Fausha, was laughing his head off torturing the guards. Vegeta was dodging moves from a guard with ease, laughing at him and taunting him, Kakarot was playing around, teasing his guard; Raditz was just fighting, making sure none of them went for Fausha. Bardock was helping out with the others, taking on guards that looked like they would attack. Fausha saw one guard get past the male Saiyans and stalk towards her, she moved back slightly trying to concentrate, the guard jumped, and she shoved so many thoughts into his head that it exploded covering her with brain matter and blood, Fausha scrubbed at her face a look of disgust on it. Kakarot suddenly shouted in pain and staggered back holding his cheek, his eyes wide, the guard attacked again but Bardock took the blow, Fausha screamed when she saw the blast hit his left eye, she raced over to him fear on her face, the guard reached for her, then his head was gone, the body collapsed and Broly used his head to bash in the last guard's head. Fausha went to him and touched him, Broly whirled around but stopped seeing her, and he panted watching her. Fausha touched his cheek gently.<p>

"Their all dead, you don't have to fight anymore." She whispered. Broly nodded silently. She smiled and signaled for him to sit down, he did so, and he saw the blood and growled. She blinked, and then realized what he was growling about. "Don't worry my king; it's from a guard, not me." She said as she began to bandage his wounds, he relaxed and allowed it, she finished with him and she bandaged her family's wounds. "Do you think that you'll be able to see out of that eye, uncle?" She asked. Bardock nodded.

"Yeah, it's a shallow wound, there will be a scar but my eye will still work." He said. He looked over at his youngest son and laughed.

"Damn, you look like me now, Kakarot." He said grinning, Kakarot grinned back, "If it weren't for my new wound, people wouldn't be able to tell us apart." Fausha laughed smiling.

"Fausha would be able to tell us apart!" He said grinning, "She always had that ability." Fausha went to Raditz to bandage his as well.

"We should head back, Dende could heal the wounds." Bardock said, standing slowly. Fausha nodded smiling slightly.

* * *

><p>Piccolo looked at the six Saiyans a frown on his face.<p>

"What happened?" He asked.

"The guards that took Fausha tried to kill her…We killed them."  
>Bardock said. Piccolo looked at their wounds.<p>

"Nail, get Dende!" He shouted and a young Eunuch raced off. Soon a little boy was brought, all of the Saiyan's sat down and he healed them, Broly looked to Fausha and jumped up as she collapsed. He raced to her lifting her head.

"Dende, Fausha needs healing too." He said his face tight. Dende healed her wounds. Broly stood when he finished, holding Fausha close and walked towards his room. "When I return I want to see Elppa, the other virgins are to return to their homes, they may keep the jewelry that they chose." He said. Piccolo bowed and left.

* * *

><p>Broly placed Fausha onto his bed and gently swept back her hair, the wound was gone; then again, Dende was very skilled when it came to healing. He saw her ears were healed, the holes for the earrings were gone, she would have to get them pierced again. He turned to leave when he heard Fausha give a soft, yet breathy moan, he turned slowly and saw her blushing, she was still asleep, so he figured she was having a wet dream.<p>

"Broly." She whispered her breath hitching, he smirked and left, his ego bloating at the thought that he was the one she had wet dreams about. He watched her wither slightly before leaving the room, he entered the throne room, Elppa stood by the throne looking at it in wonder, he watched as she eyed the Queens throne greedily, he slipped into the shadows to watch, Elppa went to it and sat in it, she closed her eyes and smirked. Broly growled and Elppa jumped up looking around, he stepped out of the shadows and she relaxed softly.

"My king, you frightened me." She said breathlessly. Broly walked towards her, he curled his lip when she began to mess with her necklace to try and draw his eyes, he stopped in front of her looking at her earrings, they were the ones Fausha had worn. Black onyx earrings, that looked so familiar, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't place the memory. He held one.

"Where did you get these?" He asked.

"Why, they were in the jewelry room, my king." Elppa lied.

"You dare lie to me! You ripped these out of my future Queens ears!" He snapped yanking the earring out, he grabbed the other one and did the same. Elppa yelped in pain holding her ears. Piccolo stepped in. "Piccolo, how exactly did she come by the Necklace." Broly ask glaring down at Elppa.

"She took it from Fausha, my lord, just as she was about to put it on, the dress she is wearing was taken from Fausha's private room, it was something I chose for her because it complemented her skin, she was to wear tights under it, the ones that stop at the knees. But those were stolen and burnt in the garden, Turles said that he saw Elppa in the gardens at the time, he also mentioned that she smelt of smoke." Piccolo said. "And during Fausha's stay most of the things that she chose to wear for you to see were stolen and found in Elppa's room, Also sir, Elppa has been busy, several guards say that she had tried to seduce them into hurting Fausha." He said. Broly snarled deeply, he carefully removed the necklace.

"Take her away, Piccolo, and make sure that when she leaves, she is to be wearing the clothing of a harlot, for that is what she is." He snarled. He then turned and stalked out, Elppa stared after him her eyes blazing.

"So you want that slut! Fine! Be that way! But I warn you! You'll regret this desi —Mph!" Piccolo clamped his hand over her mouth.

"If you want to live, you better shut your mouth, you threaten the future Queen and he'll kill you." He said into her ear before dragging her out to do what Broly commanded.

* * *

><p>Fausha woke to a sharp pain in her ear, she opened her eyes to see a Eunuch pulled away with a needle, which he reheated, he then made another Eunuch remove an ice cube and place an apple behind her ear and pierced it, quickly he and the other Eunuch put the earrings into her ears. She sat up, touching her ears.<p>

"Piccolo said that the king wanted you to have your earrings back." The Eunuch said. "And he assigned me to you, Mam, I am Nail, and that is Dende." Fausha smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." She said. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood slowly. "Where is My lord?" She asked.

"He just finished up in the throne room and is probably in the gardens talking to the Eunuchs who will prepare the wedding." Nail said. Fausha blinked before going over to the window and looking out, Broly was talking to the Eunuchs in the garden, she caught some of what he was saying and smiled slightly.

"He's having fun." She said. "I think he likes the idea of marring me." Nail looked at Dende.

"We like the idea too." Dende said softly. "We rather have you queen, Fausha, you're like the old Queen, you always listen." He said softly. Fausha smiled.

"Thank you, Dende, even though I never saw her, I bet she was a kind Queen."

"She was." Nail said. "I was a little boy at the time but she was always kind to us Eunuchs, she made sure that we were happy, and in return, we made sure she was happy." Nail said, the door opened and in came a tall woman and several young women.

"So this is the Bride? Se magnific, she will be a beautiful princess!" The woman said. She went over to Fausha looking her up and down, she snapped her fingers and a young woman gave her some measuring tape. The woman wrapped it around Fausha's breasts, she said a number before wrapping the tape under Fausha's breasts, she measured Fausha's bust, then measured how wide her shoulders were, how thin her neck was, how wide her hips and waist were, the length of her arms and legs and the wide of her arms and wrists. Soon she finished. "You are a Saiyan so the dress will have to be made from scratch." She said. "You will be a goddess as you walk down the aisle." She said with confidence. Fausha looked utterly confused. "You will have to wear blood red lipstick, light green eye shadow, mascara, some eye liner, we can put on the blush, to make your little heart shape face show. This will be easy!"

* * *

><p>Fausha sighed holding her arms up as the corset of her dress was wrapped around her, she didn't like corsets, they were annoying, especially with the tightening of the strings. The young woman behind her was making sure that the corset was extra tight, Fausha couldn't take in big breaths now, <em>If it stays this tight I'm going to faint on my wedding day. <em>She thought as the placed the Tiara for the queen on her head. She pouted and a woman put on lipstick, Fausha sighed fluttering her eyes as they applied mascara, then closed them so they could put on eye shadow and then eyeliner, finally she was finished, she wore a gorgeous wedding dress, the corset had diamonds sewed into it along the top of it, there was a large heart shaped emerald over Fausha's heart, there was a gold chain around her waist, the skirt of the dress was tight against Fausha's legs and was made of the finest silk, Fausha wore white high hills that had red and black ribbons attached to them. "You are ready." The woman said and Bardock came in and took her arm, a smile on his face.

"Thank god you asked me to walk you down the aisle." He murmured softly. Fausha smiled up at him.

"I'm glad I did too." She said happy. He led her out, he noticed her small breaths and loosened the corset ever so slightly for her. "Thank you." She whispered taking in deeper breaths.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The wedding went by smoothly, even though Broly was slightly annoyed by the children that climbed onto the wall to watch it. They celebrated in the gardens. A Feast was placed for all of those who attended, Broly held Fausha in his lap as they ate. Bardock, Kakarot, Raditz, and Vegeta sat not too far away watching.

"Alright, he's shown her respect, he's protected her, now for that last test." Bardock said. "There she goes." He said. Fausha was currently nibbling on some food, she put it down after a minute and watched the people, Broly noticed instantly. Her plate was still full. She leaned into him and just watched the people even though her stomach was growling. She picked up the food again and nibbled on it, as she began to put it down though, Broly caught her hand and ate the food.

"Why the hell did he do that?" Vegeta snapped.

"Just watch." Bardock said.

"What are you doing?" Broly asked as he ate the food.

"Eating?"

"I doubt that, all your doing is nibbling on the food, Eat properly, you're a Saiyan female, you can't do that." He said. Fausha looked away. Broly grabbed her jaw. "Don't make me mouth feed you." He said. Fausha stared at him. Broly popped some food into his mouth then kissed her. Fausha gasped and moaned. Broly carefully pushed the food into her mouth before pulling back. Fausha chewed and swallowed.

"Alright, I'll eat." She said softly.

"There, the tests have been completed." Bardock said. Raditz, who had been worried stood up with a goblet.

"May king Broly and Queen Fausha have a long and happy marriage!" He said. A cheer rose and Fausha smiled tears welling up, Broly frowned at the tears and looked at Bardock for an explanation, Bardock signaled for him to come over. Broly gently shifted Fausha off of his lap and kissed her forehead before going over, instantly the women there went to Fausha.

"You're wondering why Fausha's teary eyed, right?" Bardock asked. Broly nodded. "Well, it's mainly because you've past our tests." He said.

"Explain." Broly said sitting down.

"When young men came to ask for the rights to court with Fausha we had tests for them, the first test was that they were not allowed to try and bed her. if they passed this test the second one was activated, Kakarot or Raditz would pay a guard to try and "Woo" Fausha, guard style, if the man she is courting protects her he passes the test, the last test though, we didn't plan, the men that past the first two test were allowed to date her, but then we noticed that she wouldn't eat as much, so we turned that into a test as well, few of the men have noticed that, and the ones that did, didn't do shit, so we forbade them from courting her. You though, you've had her in your bed but you didn't mate with her, you've protected her when the guards were trying to hurt her and you made her stop starving herself." Bardock said. "That's why Raditz said what he said, and that's also why Fausha's crying, she knows we approve of this union." He said. "Which is probably what she was hoping for." He said. Broly stared at them in shock.

"You mean you actually thought of tests to make sure that Fausha had the right man?" He asked. Bardock nodded. Suddenly they heard clapping and they all looked over to see Fausha dancing happily.

"Huh...Didn't notice the slits in her dress, she must have made sure that they were there." Bardock said. Fausha was currently spinning around happily her dress flowing out slightly. The clapping sped up and so did Fausha, who didn't notice that she was spinning towards Broly, Broly smirked and waited till she was closer before grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into his lap kissing her, a cheer rose from the crowd. Broly pulled back slightly smirking at the blush on Fausha's face.

"Let's eat some food." He said. "Then I think I'm going to mate with you." He said with a smirk. Fausha blushed but nodded.

_The next day_

Fausha whined when Broly gently shook her.

"Come on, Faush, it's time to get up." He murmured. Fausha opened one eye.

"Did you just call me Faush?" She asked, Broly nodded. "Hmm...No one's called me that." She said slowly sitting up, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood only to collapse with a cry of pain. Broly raced to her side helping her stand as the maids stripped the bedding. Broly glanced at the bedding and cursed seeing the blood.

"I lost control, didn't I?" He asked her.

"Just a little." Fausha said in a sweet voice, "I was bound to bleed though, I was a virgin."

"Get Piccolo and Dende." He told the maids. "Leave the bedding there." The maids left. Broly gently laid Fausha back onto the bed. "Don't move, I don't want you to hurt any more than you already do." He said as Piccolo and Dende came in, both looked at the bedding, Piccolo gave a nod of satisfaction.

"That bedding is proof for those who don't believe that Fausha was a virgin." He said. "Now, what's wrong?" He asked Broly.

"Fausha's in pain." Broly said. Dende went to Fausha and placed his hands over her. They glowed but he stopped before fully healing her.

"I will not heal her any more than this, if I do, her womb will be back to its normal size and it would hurt her to take you in again, next time you mate with her you must make sure she is used to your size before continuing, otherwise you will cause more tearing and cause her even more pain." Dende said. "And if you must, prepare her as well, that though, is optional." He said. "I'll get something for the soreness." He then left quickly. Fausha looked at Broly.

"How old is he?"

"10, going on 11, he was told that stuff on his birthday." Broly said. Fausha nodded and laid her head back. Ecuttel came in, he looked at the bedding and frowned before leaving.

"Seems that's all he was worried about." Fausha muttered. "How is it so difficult to believe I was a virgin?" She asked.

"You're a Gorgeous woman." Broly said. "Many men probably thought of fucking you regularly." He pointed out making her blush, a smirk graced his face. "I'm thinking about fucking you right now." He said causing her to blush even more.

"Yeah, that's something I totally need to hear." She muttered playing with the sheet. Broly breathed in and grinned.

"You like the idea." He said with a smirk. Dende came in with a drink, Fausha downed it and shuddered at the taste.

"Alright, someone help me to the bathroom, cause I want to take a long hot soak in the tub." She said swinging her legs back over the side of the bed. Broly instantly lifted her up. He headed to the bathroom, Fausha looked at his face silently before blushing. "Oh, no, you are not taking a bath with me." She said. Broly smirked at her.

"Oh yes I am." He said as servants prepared a bath.

"Yeah, and if you do, you're going to fuck me, right?" She said. Broly smirked and Fausha blushed.

"I knew it!" She said.

"I'm going to please you, in a way you probably don't even know about, that's all." Broly said grinning.

Fausha slowly walked to the training grounds her eyes still wide at what Broly had done. She never knew that a man would actually do that to a woman, she had always thought that doing that was something men hated to do, but then again, she used to hate the idea of sleeping with a man, heard that it would cause a lot of pain to the woman, only Radi told her the truth. She wondered what else her Aunt knew. She turned directions and headed to the stables, she grabbed a cloak and whipped it on. She went to Admissarius and smiled at him. "We're going to see my mother, Admissarius." She said softly and placed the saddle on his back, she fastened it having watched the servants do it, she had even asked them how to do it, she climbed onto his back and clicked her tongue, Admissarius padded out of the stable and they headed into the city, the guards did stop her but she mentioned the fact that Admissarius would kill the person that tried to hurt her and they let her pass. Fausha smiled seeing her Uncles home and got off of Admissarius. "Stay, if anyone tried to take you, you are to show them that you don't want to move nicely, like digging your hooves into the earth, if they keep it up, rear and neigh and I'll be there." She said. Admissarius snorted and butted her with his face, she smiled. "The kids will give you food if they can, they will also give you water." She said smiling. She then went inside. Bardock looked up and frowned.

"What are you doing here?" He said sharply, tears clogged her throat.

"I came to ask Auntie something...But since you don't want me here." She turned to leave tears falling. Bardock cursed and went to her.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Your highness." He said. Fausha gave a look and Bardock sighed, "Fausha," He corrected. Fausha sniffed.

"I'm your niece first, your queen second." She said. Bardock sighed.

"I know." He said. "I just don't want you to get hurt." He said. "There are people who think you aren't worthy to be Queen." Fausha sighed.

"I don't care, I need to talk to Auntie, she's been your mate for a long time, she knows things that might help me with Broly." She said sweetly, not realizing that her friends had just came in. Raditz stared at Fausha.

"What?" He said. Fausha whirled around her face red. "What the hell do you want to know?" Fausha went even more red.

"Nothin'." She said before racing up with a noise of embarrassment. Kakarot laughed along with Vegeta.

"Seems, she wants to know how to please Broly." Bardock said grinning. Raditz frowned.

"Why?" He asked.

"Cause he probably did something with her that made her wonder." Bardock said grinning.

Fausha stared at her Aunt, her eyes wide.

"I-I can do that? I-I mean, he won't think that's its slutty?"

"Slutty? No, It's what men like the most, that's why Harlots do it, it's to give them the most pleasure. OJ's as they call them, are the best way to please a man, you can do a lot with a man, that's just one of them. And there are different 'Styles'." She said grinning. "The one Broly did with you...What exactly did he do?" She asked. Fausha blushed.

"Well, he tried to be gentle...Then he just pinned me down and took me."

"Huh, Stationary. There's doggy style, he'll like that, you're backs to him during it, but I think he'll like Standing Canine, basically having you pinned to the wall or somethin'...Stop blushing, with him this will be normal!" She said. Fausha was holding her face, which was very red.

"H-How'd you learn about these styles?" She asked her face still red.

"Talked to some Harlots, they told me all I wanted to know, I wanted to make sure that Bardock was please, that's one of our duties." Radi said smiling. "Bardock and the boys made up the tests for a reason, Mating with Saiyans is important, the woman has all control, if a male wants to mate with a female, he must fight her father, then her, if he wins both fights he may mate with her, but if she denies him the right, he must leave, a female looks for 6 things, three of them are physicals.

"Scars, muscles and strength," Fausha said.

"Yeah, Scar's prove strength, so do muscles, but for the king, the lack of scars proves strength. Shows that he's so strong no one can touch him to give him a scar. The other three are ideals, tests to prove to the woman he's worthy. The man must prove he can please, protect and provide. Broly's done all of them." Fausha blushed.

"Yeah, and he makes sure that I'm healthy."

"Part of Protect and Provide." Radi said smiling. "He protects you from something that's natural for a female. And he provided enough food to make sure your body doesn't have a field day eating away at muscle." She said. Fausha leaned back thinking. "Does the king know you left the palace?" Radi asked. Fausha shook her head.

"He had business." She said. Radi sighed.

"Head back, he might panic and tear through everything to find you." She said. Fausha nodded standing.

"Thanks, Auntie." She said going to the door. Radi smiled standing.

"Have fun. Bardock will walk back with you." She said as they went downstairs. Bardock looked up from eating.

"What?" He asked.

"You're taking her back or you won't get any food." Radi said in a sweet voice. Bardock gulped and nodded standing. Fausha went out to see Admissarius nudging a child's pocket smelling something. The child pulled out an apple and gave it to Admissarius. Admissarius ate it happily. Fausha went to him and got onto his back smiling. Bardock approached but Admissarius snorted warningly. Fausha clicked her tongue and he calmed down. He began to walk and Bardock followed. Several people said hello politely. Fausha waved to them smiling happily. Bardock eyed everyone making sure those he thought were threatening had a silent snarl sent their way. Soon they were back at the castle. Fausha smiled and went in as a servant took Admissarius to the stables. She stepped into the palace and blinked, seeing everything in ruins, Broly was racing down the stairs, he saw her and ran over whipping her up kissing her passionately. "Where the fuck were you!" He half roared when he pulled back. Fausha shook slightly.

"I-I went to see Auntie! I-I needed to ask her some things." She said tears starting to fall. "I'm sorry for frightening you." She whispered. Broly held her close.

"…No, It's alright, I should have remembered that you would try to visit your family, I'm sorry for frightening you." He kissed her forehead. "What did you ask her." A sudden smirk flickered onto Fausha's face.

"You'll have to see, tonight." She murmured causing him to shudder with excitement. Broly put her back down.

"Come, we must eat." He said making her smile. She took his hand and they went to the dining hall. From the shadows, Ecuttel stepped out. He then smirked signalling to the two men with him, they nodded.

"The food's been poisoned my lord, we have two servants serving it to the king." Ecuttel nodded and left. The men looked at eachother. "Both of them will die today." One said as Bardock came past a window, he stopped and hunchered down listening. "The queen will die slowly, watching her mate die, the bitch." Bardock's eyes went wide and he raced off to warn Fausha and Broly.


End file.
